Rapp
by bysJ
Summary: Baekhyun ingin belajar ngerapp? Bagaimana jika guru rappnya adalah Kris? Lalu, apa tanggapan Chanyeol? ChanBaek slight KrisBaek/ exo fanfiction/ RnR


Tittle : Rapp.

Author : bysJ.

Gendre : Friendship, Romance, little bit comedy. (gayakin semua)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol.

Wu Yi Fan.

Other.

Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol slight KrisBaek.

Leght : Sekali tamat.

Rating : T.

Disclaimer : All exo members belong to God, their parents and agency. Plot and story idea **is mine!**

Warning : typo(s), **boys love, boy x boy, yaoi, **OOC

.

.

.

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS!

**NO COPY PASTE!**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

WELL, HAPPY READING~~~

.

.

.

* * *

"Kris hyung, ajarkan aku bagaimana cara _ngerapp_ dengan benar, lidahku selalu terpeleset dan nafasku tidak cukup panjang, akhirnya aku terlihat seperti orang yang habis berlari puluhan kilometer," Baek Hyun menarik kaos hitam longgar milik Kris sehingga bahu dan dada Kris hampir terekspos keluar.

"Kalau kau memang tidak berbakat dalam bidang rapp, tidak usah dipaksakan. Suaramu sangat bagus, dan kau lebih pantas menjadi penyanyi, bukan menjadi seorang rapper," Kris tersenyum kemudian membenarkan posisi kaosnya.

"Tapi hyung, lihat Chan Yeol. Dia seorang rapper, tapi suaranya tak kalah bagus," Baek Hyun mengambil snack milik Lay yang tersimpan sembarangan di meja makan.

"Mungkin dia memang berbakat dalam kedua bidang tersebut," Kris mengangkat kedua bahu lebarnya. Saat ia hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, kaos longgarnya kembali ditarik oleh Baek Hyun.

"Bajuku bisa melar, Baek Hyun"

"Jebal," wajah Baek Hyun memohon.

Kris mendesah, "Okay, tapi jangan menarik bajuku lagi, ya?"

"Akan kuusahakan," Baek Hyun tertawa dengan mulut penuh makanan.

.

.

.

"Aku akan belajar rapp dan mengalahkan si telinga layar itu,"

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengalahkannya." Jawab Kyung Soo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Aku berguru pada Kris hyung,"

"Lalu?"

Baek Hyun cemberut. Orang-orang disekitarnya sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya. Padahal, kalau ia bisa belajar rapp dengan baik dan menunjukan kemampuannya, posisinya sebagai main vocal akan ditambah menjadi seorang rapper. Sampai sekarang, dia belum pernah menemukan salah satu member dari boy band yang memegang posisi sebagai main vocal plus rapper. Tapi tenang saja, Baek Hyun akan memegang dua posisi tersebut. Fansnya akan bertambah banyak dan itu pasti akan sangat menguntungkan.

"Kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya," Baek Hyun merebut remote yang sedari tadi dipegang Kyung Soo kemudian mengganti saluran tv-nya.

Kyung Soo menatap tajam Baek Hyun. "Lalu, apa maumu?"

"Mendukungku untuk mengalahkan si telinga layar itu,"

"Aku mendengarmu Baek Hyun," suara bass dari rapper Exo-k ini menginterupsi kegiatan Baek Hyun dan Kyung Soo.

"Aku tidak peduli," Baek Hyun membesarkan volume dari televisi.

"Urus teman sekamarmu ini, Chan Yeol. Dia terlalu banyak tingkah," Kyung Soo pergi. Tapi sebelum dia meninggalkan ruang tv, ia sempat menatap bosan kearah Baek Hyun.

"Jadi kau kenapa?"

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu," Baek Hyun bergumam mengikuti nada lagu milik Teen Top yang sedang diputar disalah satu stasiun televisi.

"Dalam hal?" alis Chan Yeol mengkerut tanda tak mengerti.

"Rapp,"

Chan Yeol tertawa keras. Sangat keras. Menyebabkan suara bass miliknya seperti berlomba dengan suara televisi yang volumenya sengaja dibesarkan.

"Kecilkan volumenya Baek Hyun, aku mau tidur!" teriak Kyung Soo dari kamarnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang tv.

Baek Hyun tak menggubris perintah Kyung Soo.

Saat tawa Chan Yeol mulai reda. Suara khas milik Baek Hyun pun terdengar melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Chan Yeol?"

Chan Yeol kemudian tertawa. Lebih keras dari yang tadi. Sehingga menyebabkan bantingan pintu dari kamar Kyung Soo. Sosok pendek yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan muka mengantuk itu tampak marah. Tanpa ba bi bu, Kyung Soo melangkahkan kakinya menuju Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol yang saat ini bungkam, menarik remote tv yang dipegang Baek Hyun, mematikan televisinya, dan membawa remote tv tak bersalah tersebut ikut tidur bersamanya.

Untung saja Baek Hyun masih puny aide, menyalakan televisi melalui tompol power utama yang bersatu dengan badan televisi. Tapi sebelum ia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menyalakan kembali tv tersebut, suara Chan Yeol mengingatkan.

"Aku baru ingat kalau tombol powernya rusak beberapa minggu lalu," Chan Yeol berdehem, "Jadi, kau ingin menjadi seorang rapper?"

Baek Hyun mengangguk, sedikit mencondongkan dadanya sombong.

"Cih, tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku,"

"Aku berguru pada Kris hyung,"

"Aku tidak peduli, mau kau berguru pada siapapun, kau tidak mungkin mengalahkanku," Chan Yeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Senyum Chan Yeol terasa amat sangat menjengkelkan dimata Baek Hyun. "Lihat saja nanti!"

Chanyeol tertawa, mengelus kepala Baek Hyun sebentar, ah lebih tepatnya memukul. Tapi itu terlalu halus, tapi tidak juga bisa digolongkan sebagai mengelus, karena itu terlalu kasar. Lupakan yang itu. Kemudian berkata dengan nada mengejek kepada Baek Hyun. "Mengalahkan Se Hun dan Kai saja sepertinya tidak mungkin. Apalagi mengalahkanku. Sudahlah, bakatmu memang dijalur tarik suara, tidak usah dipaksakan seperti itu."

Baek Hyun geram, "Aku pernah membaca, keberhasilan seseorang itu diukur dari 1% bakat dan 99% usaha. Aku akan berusaha dengan Kris hyung."

Chan Yeol memandang tidak suka kearah Baek Hyun. Lelaki berusia sama dengannya ini, semakin lama semakin menjengkelkan. "Malam ini kau tidak boleh tidur denganku,"

Baek Hyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kau kalah bicara, Park Chan Yeol"

"Siapa bilang, aku hanya muak dengan tingkahmu,"

"Aku juga muak dengan tingkah sombongmu,"

Chan Yeol mulai marah. Wajahnya sudah memerah, "Kau…."

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur dengan Kris hyung. Kau bisa menyuruh Kai atau Se Hun menemanimu malam ini, atau mungkin untuk malam-malam kedepannya."

Sebelum Chan Yeol berteriak, Baek Hyun sudah lebih dulu beranjak dan pergi kearah dapur.

.

.

.

Malam harinya. Setelah pertengkaran itu, Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Para member Exo pun heran, tapi mereka tidak berani mencampuri urusan Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol. Mereka tetap menjaga privasi masing-masing. Sejak itu, Baek Hyun terlihat lebih menempel dengan Kris. Makan siang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kris, makan malam pun begitu. Mereka juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar Kris daripada ikut bergabung dengan member lainnya di ruang tv.

Saat ini terdengar suara milik Baek Hyun yang sedang merappkan salah satu lagu bergendre hip hop. Walau kadang tergelincir kata-katanya sendiri, tapi kemampuannya mulai membaik.

Chan Yeol yang berada di ruang tv saat itu berusaha tidak mempedulikan Kris dan Baek Hyun. Ia berusaha menikmati sajian acara yang ditampilkan salah satu stasiun tv lokal, tapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha, pikirannya selalu teralihkan pada suara Baek Hyun yang melantunkan rapp. Ia tidak mau mengakui kalau rapp Baek Hyun mulai membaik.

"Aa~ ada angin apa Baek Hyun belajar ngerapp?" tanya Chen yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan berhenti sebentar ikut menyaksikan acara di tv.

"Kudengar dari Kyung Soo, dia ingin menjadi seorang rapper," sahut Su Ho yang duduk di samping Chan Yeol.

"Aa~ aku mengerti," jawab Chen lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Mungkin sekedar mengambil minum.

"Hei, kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja?"

"Sedang malas bicara, hyung."

Su Ho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tidak biasanya,"

Chen kembali datang menghampiri Chan Yeol dan Su Ho.

"Hyung, persediaan di kulkas menipis, aku butuh makanan."

Su Ho berdecak, "Besok kusuruh manager hyung untuk membelinya,"

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide dalam pikiran Chan Yeol.

"Ah tidak usah, hyung. Aku dan Kris hyung akan berbelanja besok. Catat saja pesanan kalian."

Su Ho dan Chen mengerutkan alis. Mereka sama-sama bingung. Tidak biasanya Chan Yeol mau disuruh belanja. Biasanya, Lu Han dan Lay yang akan melakukan hal ini. Sosok seperti Chan Yeol yang tiap hari hanya tidur dan bermain game lalu mengganggu member yang lainnya, tiba-tiba saja berinisiatif untuk belanja, sepertinya ada sesuatu. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin dia ingin merubah kebiasaan buruknya. Dan mungkin akan berkelanjutan untuk kedepannya.

"Hm, baiklah. Sekarang kalian tidur." Perintah Su Ho.

Chen dan Chan Yeol pun beranjak ke kamar mereka, karena hanya tinggal mereka saja yang belum masuk ke kamar untuk tidur. Kecuali Baek Hyun dan Kris yang sampai sekarang masih berlatih rapp.

Sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, Chan Yeol menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung sebentar ke kamar milik Kris yang sedang ditumpangi Baek Hyun.

"Belum tidur, Kris hyung?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat,"

Baek Hyun hanya mendengus melihat Chan Yeol yang menghentikan latihan mereka.

"Kalian tidak mengganggu Tao?" tanya Chan Yeol. Mata besarnya melihat ke arah gundukan yang ditutupi selimut hitam putih yang nampaknya tertidur sangat pulas.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau Tao itu kerbau berbentuk panda," jawab Kris diikuti dengan tawa keras milik Baek Hyun.

Chan Yeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Besok kita akan pergi berbelanja," ucap Chan Yeol.

"Aku tidak mau!" Baek Hyun menolak mentah-mentah ajakkan Chan Yeol.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu bocah sd, aku mengajak Kris hyung."

"Tidak kuperbolehkan!"

"Jam berapa kita pergi?" tanya Kris.

"Hyung, kau sudah janji berlatih denganku." Baek Hyun mulai menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur sebelah Tao.

Chan Yeol menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya.

"Latihanmu sudah cukup keras hari ini, kau tidak lelah hmm?" Kris mengelus surai lembut milik Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun hanya menggeleng lemah.

Kemudian bola mata kecil milik Baek Hyun menatap objek yang berdiri diambang pintu. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu berbelanja?"

"Su Ho hyung."

Baek Hyun hanya menghela napas lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah, pulang berbelanja kita akan kembali berlatih kan hyung?" tanya Baek Hyun kepada Kris.

Kris hanya menggangguk lalu menyelimuti tubuh Baek Hyun dengan selimut miliknya.

"Janji?"

"Aku berjanji" sekali lagi tangan milik Kris mengelus sayang rambut Baek Hyun.

"Menjijikkan"

Dengan bersamaan Kris dan Baek Hyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Chan Yeol yang sedang memasang wajah ingin muntah.

"Kau hanya sirik, Park Chan Yeol." Baek Hyun berkata dengan lidah terjulur diakhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah sirik denganmu,"

"Akan kubuktikan itu, telinga layar."

"Pendek,"

"Kau menyebalkan, kau hanya sirik, kan?"

"Berhenti!" Kris berkata sedikit keras menyebabkan Tao menggeliat untuk berganti posisi tidur.

Kris menghela napas kemudian berkata, "Kalau kau hanya datang kesini untuk berdebat dengan Baek Hyun, sebaiknya kau pergi tidur."

"Jangan lupa untuk besok, hyung."

"Sudah sana, tidur."

Sebelum Chan Yeol pergi, ia menatap Baek Hyun dengan tatapan membunuh. Sedikit membuat Baek Hyun takut tapi tidak sampai membuat niatnya untu belajar rapp runtuh begitu saja.

"Byun Baek Hyun…" gumam Chan Yeol tertahan.

.

.

.

Dua sosok tinggi menjulang tersebut sudah berada dalam supermarket dengan topi dan jaket yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Walaupun masih ada beberapa paparazzi yang mengikuti mereka, tapi tidak akan sampai menyebabkan para fans mencegah mereka dan meminta tanda tangan secara mendadak.

Lagi pula, sekarang masih pukul 9 pagi. Fans mereka yang lebih banyak tergolong sebagai pelajar mungkin sedang menjalankan aktivitas rutin mereka di sekolah. Jadi mereka tidak perlu terlalu khawatir.

"Hyung, apa Baek Hyun memintamu untuk mengajarinya?"

"Hmm" Kris hanya menggumam lalu memasukkan dua bungkus pasta ukuran besar kedalam keranjang belanja.

"Kau menerimanya?"

"Kalau aku menolaknya, pasti kemarin malam tidak akan terdengar suara Baek Hyun yang melantunkan rapp," Kris mendesah.

"Kau ingin cola atau susu?" tanya Kris menginterupsi lamunan Chan Yeol.

"Terserah hyung saja,"

Kris mengangguk kemudian pergi kederetan yang menjajarkan berbagai minuman dingin. Chan Yeol menyusul dengan langkah yang lebih lamban, karena sebagian konsentrasinya tersita untuk memikirkan cara agar Kris tidak cepat-cepat pulang dan berlatih bersama Baek Hyun. Dia harus menceganya.

"Kau ingin susu rasa apa?" kata Kris dengan nada sedikit keras. Kemudian Chan Yeol mempercepat langkahnya, menghampiri Kris.

"Aku lebih suka yang original,"

Kris mengangguk dan memasukkan tiga rasa susu ke keranjang belanjanya.

"Aku tidak suka rasa strawberry,"

"Baek Hyun menyukainya," mendengar itu Chan Yeol hanya bisa mendengus.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Baek Hyun?"

Chan Yeol tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berlalu menuju deretan sabun.

.

.

.

"Aku mengambil beberapa pasta gigi dan larutan penyegar mulut," Chan Yeol menaruh barang-barang yang tadi ia sebutkan kedalam keranjang belanja. Kris masih terus menyamakkan barang-barang yang akan ia beli dengan daftar yang ditulis oleh Su Ho.

"Aku mengganti cola dengan empat cup besar es krim. Lalu menambah jumlah persediaan pasta dan snack." Kata Kris.

"Itu terserah padamu, hyung."

"Ayo bayar," Ajak Kris dengan tangan merangkul pundak sosok yang tubuhnya nyaris sama dengannya.

Setelah Kris membayar barang belanjaan, ia mengajak Chan Yeol untuk mampir sebentar di salah satu café yang berada di seberang supermarket. Untung saja paparazzi hanya mengikuti mereka sampai luar café.

Sementara itu, Chan Yeol masih bergelut dengan pikirannya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengajak Kris atau berusaha agar Kris tidak ingat dengan janjinya bersama Baek Hyun. Otaknya seperti disumbat oleh sesuatu, sehingga otaknya sangat sulit diajak kompromi.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang hangat,"

Kris menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ini sudah memasukki awal musim panas. Tapi kenapa pria di depannya ini memesan sesuatu yang hangat. Setahunya, Chan Yeol benci terhadap hal yang berbau panas, hangat, menggerahkan, dan membuatnya berkeringat, terkecuali olahraga. "Apa kau bercanda?"

Chan Yeol tersentak. "Apa?"

"Kau memesan minuman hangat di awal musim panas?"

Chan Yeol hanya menggangguk, kemudian kembali melamun.

Baiklah, pikir kris. Sepertinya Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol saat ini sedang dilanda stress mendadak. Masa bodoh dengan itu.

Kris beranjak ke kasir dan memesan apa yang ingin dipesan. Satu coklat hangat untuk Chan Yeol dan satu ice cappuccino untuknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kris setelah mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi café.

"Apanya?"

Kris tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, "Kelakuanmu akhir-akhir ini sangat aneh," Kris kemudian membuka satu pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Baek Hyun.

_Pagi Kris hyung. Pagi sekali pergi berbelanjanya, aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat pagi langsung kepadamu, huhu mian. Aku titip susu strawberry, ya? Salam untuk telinga layar yang sekarang berada bersamamu!_

Kris ingin tertawa. Baek Hyun sangat asik tapi juga menggelikan. Mereka terdengar seperti kakak adik yang mesra. Kris yang menyayangi Baek Hyun dan Baek Hyun yang menyayangi Kris. Sebagai kakak beradik tentunya.

"Maksudmu?" Chan Yeol pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak suka Baek Hyun belajar rapp? Kau takut tersaingi hmm?"

Mendapat pertanyaan Kris kepadanya seperti itu, Chan Yeol kembali sadar. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung, kenapa ia begitu tidak suka saat Baek Hyun berkata akan belajar rapp dengan Kris. Bukan soal merasa tersaingi. Tapi, ada perasaan tidak suka saja. Rasanya ingin memisahkan Baek Hyun dari Kris. Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi Baek Hyun yang saat itu benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

"Kau menyukai Baek Hyun?"

Chan Yeol tersentak dan langsung berkata tidak. Kris hanya tertawa melihat reaksi laki-laki berjulukkan telinga layar itu.

"Kau dapat salam dari Baek Hyun,"

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Akan aku balas dengan bunyi bahwa Park Chan Yeol menerima salam dari Byun Baek Hyun," Kris tertawa renyah.

"Kau tidak cocok jadi pelawak Kris," Chan Yeol berusaha merebut ponsel Kris. Tapi Chan Yeol kalah cepat karena ponsel Kris sudah di masukkan kembali ke kantung celananya.

"Gunakan bahasa yang sopan,"

"Baiklah, Kris hyung," jawab Chan Yeol dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata hyung.

"Tapi…." Kris membiarkan Chan Yeol melanjutkan sendiri ucapannya.

"Antarkan aku ke game centre…" lanjut Chan Yeol.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun terlihat gelisah. Ia tidak bisa diam. Menggerutu, menggumam, mengeluh, mondar-mandir. Pokoknya tidak bisa diam.

"Aku pusing melihatmu," keluh Kyung Soo.

"Tidak usah dilihat" balas Baek Hyun.

Kyung Soo hanya menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Lu Han.

"Kris hyung, apa Kris hyung menelponmu?"

Lu Han hanya menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

Kyung Soo mendesis. "Tenanglah, mereka hanya pergi membeli keperluan. Mungkin sedikit berjalan-jalan. Atau bisa jadi, mereka terjebak oleh kerumunan fans,"

"Ini sudah hampir memasukki jam makan malam," Baek Hyun menyerah dan mendudukki dirinya di samping Lu Han. Meminum orange jus entah milik siapa, tanpa memintanya terlebih dahulu.

"Bisakah kau meminta terlebih dahulu?" Kyung Soo merebut gelasnya setelah hampir sebagian isinya diteguk oleh Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun tidak menggubris.

"Kudengar kau gelisah karena ingin berlatih rapp?" tanya Lu Han dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baek Hyun.

"Kenapa tidak berlatih dengan Kai atau Se Hun?"

Baek Hyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kai dan Se Hun yang tengah bergulat diatas Karpet ruang tv. Entah apa penyebabnya, tapi itu terlihat sangat mengerikkan. Mudah-mudahan saja, salah satu dari mereka tidak mati konyol.

Lu Han tersenyum Canggung. Baek Hyun pun begitu.

"Bagaimana dengan Tao?" saran Kyung Soo.

Baek Hyun melirik kearah pintu kamar yang kemarin ia tumpangi. Masih belum terbuka. Padahal tadi pagi Tao bangun pukul 10 bersamaan dengannya. Dan melanjutkan dengan tidur siang seorang diri. Sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda kalau kerbau berbulu panda ini akan terbangun.

"Aku pasti akan ditinggal tidur olehnya," jawab Baek Hyun.

"Yeah," Kyung Soo mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita segera memasak," ajak Lay yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang terlihat segar.

Baek Hyun mendesah, "Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

Sehabis makan malam, Kris dan Chan Yeol baru pulang. Disertai dengan omelan Su Ho yang menyampaikan bahwa Chen dan Baek Hyun benar-benar tidak bisa diam.

"Chan Yeol mengajakku ke game centre. Dia tidak bisa diajak pulang,"

"Kau juga ikut menikmati gamenya, hyung."

"Tapi setidaknya aku ingat waktu,"

"Kalau hyung tidak mengajakku makan malam terlebih dahulu, mungkin kita bisa sampai lebih cepat,"

"Aku lapar dan aku harus…"

"Kalian tidak malu dengan umur dan postur tubuh kalian?" suara Su Ho menginterupsi mereka.

"Luhan dan Lay, bereskan barang belanjaannya," perintah Su Ho. Yang diperintah hanya menggangguk tanda bahwa mereka paham dan segera melaksanakan perinta dari leader Exo-k tersebut.

"Kalian berdua tenangkan Baek Hyun, dia ada dikamarmu Kris,"

Kris lebih dulu masuk disusul dengan Chan Yeol. Saat pintu dibuka. Mata elang Kris menemukan Baek Hyun meringkuk dilapisi selimut miliknya.

"Aku benci dengan kalian berdua," suara lirih Baek Hyun terdengar.

Mendengar itu, Chan Yeol tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Disisi lain ia berhasil membuat jarak antara Baek Hyun dengan Kris. Tapi ada rasa bersalah yang hinggap dihatinya.

"Aku tidak akan tidur disini, kau saja yang tidur bersama dengan Kris hyung, Chan Yeol,"

"Baek Hyun…." Ucap Kris.

"Pasti ini gara-gara Chan Yeol." Chan Yeol hanya bungkam. "Pasti dia sudah merencanakan ini. Pasti dia yang sengaja membuat Kris Hyung lupa dengan janjinya, kan? dia hanya merasa tersaingi kan? iya, kan?" napas Baek Hyun terengah-engah setelah mengakhiri rentetan pernyataan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak berbakat. Apa salahnya mencoba? Walaupun hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan, tapi setidaknya aku mencoba. Aku ingin berusaha, apa itu salah?"

Chan Yeol benar-benar bungkam. Kris hanya menatap nanar kearah Tao yang tengah tertidur pulas. Tapi pendengarannya tetap fokus pada setiap perkataan Baek Hyun.

"Kau keterlaluan, Chan Yeol," bahu Baek Hyun bergetar. Ia menangis.

Saat ia ingin pergi keluar kamar Kris. Tangannya dicegah oleh Chan Yeol. "Sudah kubilang, kau memang tidak berbakat," bisik Chan Yeol dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau keterlaluan!" pekik Baek Hyun. Semua yang ada di ruang tv mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Baek Hyun yang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi air mata.

"Kau yang keterlaluan! Kau yang terlalu berlebihan! Apa sebegitu tidak mengenakkankah ditinggal oleh Kris hyung? Apa tidak latihan sehari akan membuatmu mati sekarang juga? Apa begitu penting rapp bagimu?! Sadarlah, kau cuma ana baru, Baek Hyun." teriak pemilik suara bass. Lay dan Lu Han yang tadinya sedang tertawa melihat cara makan Chen akhirnya dibuat bungkam oleh Chan Yeol.

"Sudahlaah," teriak Su Ho malas. Oh ayolah, ini hanya masalah sepele. Kenapa kedua lelaki dengan umur yang hampir sama ini membuatnya begitu terlihat rumit.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Chan Yeol." Baek Hyun pun berlalu dengan langkah besar dan bantingan pintu yang keras.

.

.

.

Chan Yeol belum bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan hal yang beberapa waktu lalu terjadi. Ia sepertinya terlalu jahat. Niat awal hanya untukmengerjai Baek Hyun dan tidak diperkirakaan akan sampai seperti ini. Rupanya ia tidak berpikir dua atau tiga langkah kedepan.

Rencananya memang berhasil. Tapi ia sendiri menyesal. Harusnya tidak selarut tadi ia pulang. Chan Yeol menyalahkan Kris yang lebih memilih makan malam diluar terlebih dahulu.

Baek Hyun pasti sakit hati. Tapi menurut Chan Yeol ini terlalu berlebihan. Hanya gara-gara tidak latihan dengan Kris sehari saja dia sudah marah sampai seperti itu. Apa Baek Hyun menyukai Kris? Melihat dari gerak-geriknya, bisa dikatakan iya. Tapi, Chan Yeol seperti tidak rela.

Bukan, Baek Hyun sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Kris. Ia terlalu kekanakkan dan pasti Kris akan cepat bosan dengan sifat Baek Hyun tersebut. Lagi pula tampang Baek Hyun tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, berbeda dengan Kris yang terlihat tampan dengan ekspresi apapun.

_Kau menyukai Baek Hyun?_

Pertanyaan Kris berputar di otak Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol benci itu. Ia tegaskan, ia tidak mungkin menyukai Baek Hyun, bocah sd yang sok dewasa.

Disisi lain, Baek Hyun masih belum memejamkan matanya. Mata sipitnya semakin sipit karena sembab. Kata-kata dari Chan Yeol begitu menyakitkan. Sebenarnya kalau dia menanggapi dengan biasa, tidak akan semenyakitkan ini. Tapi, ia tahu sifatnya yang begitu perasa.

Ya, mungkin Baek Hyun terlalu berlebihan. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu marah soal tidak berlatih dengan Kris. Hanya saja, perkataan Chan Yeol yang sukses memukul hatinya. Terlalu buka-bukaan menurutnya. Apa Chan Yeol tidak memikirkan orang yang dikatainya akan sakit hati?

Semangatnya seolah luntur. Ini membuatnya down. Niat yang tadinya menggebu-gebu sekarang hilang. Ia tahu ia tidak berbakat, dan ia tidak akan mencoba untuk kedua kalinya. Kata orang, seharusnya kita tidak boleh menyerah walaupun apapun yang terjadi. Tapi untuk kali ini, Baek Hyun harus menyerah. Ia cukup tahu diri.

Baek Hyun berpikir bagaimana jika nanti ia dan Chan Yeol bertemu. Apakah canggung? Apa Chan Yeol akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu? jangan terlalu berharap. Sebaiknya ia tidur sekarang kalau tidak mau ada lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian keadaan berubah menjadi apa yang diperkirakaan Baek Hyun. Terjadi kecanggungan antara Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol, dan Kris. Baek Hyun lebih cenderung dekat dengan Kyung Soo walaupun sering dimarah-marahi. Dan Chan Yeol dekat dengan Kris. Baek Hyun pun sudah tidak lagi minta diajarkan rapp oleh Kris. Mereka seperti dipisahkan oleh tembok penghalang dengan tinggi dan ketebalan yang sulit ditembus oleh manusia.

Member lain pun memaklumi. Tidak ada yang saling ungkit. Mereka memberikan waktu agar ketiga orang yang sifatnya berbeda ini menetralisasikan keadaan mereka sendiri. Menyelesaikan masalah mereka bertiga sendiri. Walaupun para member tahu, belum ada yang berani membuka mulut untuk minta maaf. Tidak ada lagi panggilan si telinga layar, dan bocah sd.

"Aku akan kedalam sebentar," Lu Han tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Baek Hyun berdiri di balkon memandangi langit. Malam ini sangat cerah. Bintang bisa terlihat dengan mudah.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Baek Hyun menoleh dan mendapati Kris berjalan kearahnya disusul Chan Yeol.

"Tidak,"

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Kris lagi.

Baek Hyun hanya menggeleng.

Lu Han yang tadinya ingin kembali menemani Baek Hyun harus mengurungkan niatnya melihat dua sosok jangkung yang sudah lebih dulu ada berdampingan dengannya. Sebaiknya aku tidak boleh ikut campur, pikirnya.

"Akuu.." Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol berucap bersama-sama. Hal itu mengakibatkan Baek Hyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Kau lebih dulu," ucap Chan Yeol.

Baek Hyun hanya menggeleng berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, Kris hyung lebih dulu," Chan Yeol sedikit mendorong lengan Kris. Kris melontarkan tatapan _kenapa harus aku?_ Kepada Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol mendesaknya. Akhirnya ia mengalah.

Kris berdehem sebentar. "Baek Hyun.." Baek Hyun menoleh kepada Kris. Kris bisa melihat mata Baek Hyun berbinar ditambah sinar bulan yang menerangi wajahnya. Kris ingin berkata jujur kalau Baek Hyun benar-benar cantik saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf…" Baek Hyun menunggu lanjutan kalimat Kris. Ia tahu, bukan saatnya ia menyela.

"Seharusnya aku membelamu saat itu.."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi.." Baek Hyun tersenyum lembut kepada Kris yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu, hyung, menumpang dikamarmu dan berteriak seperti anak kecil saat itu,"

Kris tertawa, "Tapi aku tidak merasa direpotkan, bocah sd," Kris mencubit hidung Baek Hyun.

Chan Yeol berdehem dan mereka cukup malu akan hal tadi dan menghentikannya.

"Ah~ sepertinya aku harus masuk sekarang," Kris melirik Chan Yeol sebentar lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan dua sosok yang perbedaan tingginya sangat kontras itu.

Sepeninggal Kris, suasana diantara dua sosok itu deselimuti kecanggungan. seharusnya Chan Yeol tidak membiarkan Kris pergi lebih dulu, ya setidaknya sampai dia merasanya nyaman berada didekat Baek Hyun setelah pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau tidak kedinginan kan, Baek Hyun?" Chan Yeol meniru apa yang barusan dikatakkan Kris kepada Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun ingin tertawa, tapi ia tahan. Kenapa Chan Yeol begitu tidak kreatif, meniru ucapan Kris demi meruntuhkan kecanggungan. Seharusnya ia bisa memikirkan kata-kata lain.

"Baek Hyun, apa benar kau tidak kedinginan?" ulang Chan Yeol.

Baek Hyun akhirnya tersenyum kearah Chan Yeol. " apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan selain menanyakan apa aku kedinginan atau tidak? mungkin bertanya apa kau sudah makan atau belum akan terdengar lebih baik saat ini?"

"Aku mengerti, Aku punya beberapa permen kenyal saat ini, apa kau mau?" ucap Chan Yeol berusaha mengambil beberapa permen dari kantung celananya dan menyerahkannya kepada Baek Hyun.

"Menggelikan," Baek Hyun tertawa lalu mengambil salah satu permen berbentuk hati dan membuka bungkusnya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf," ucap Chan Yeol sambil memasukkan dua buah permen sekaligus kedalam mulutnya. Mata besarnya memandang bulang yang sedang membentuk satu lingkaran penuh saat ini.

"Apa kau sakit hati dengan perkataanku waktu itu?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh" Baek Hyun memukul lengan teman satu kamarnya ini.

"Begitu menyakitkan?"

"Kau tidak lihat saat sarapan pagi mataku masih sembab, menyebalkan" Baek Hyun kembali mengulum permen kenyalnya.

"Kupikir aku benar-benar keterlaluan saat itu, yeah aku menyesal sekarang."

"Tidak juga, kata-katamu ada benarnya juga. Aku memang memiliki sifat terlalu perasa dan hal itu membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang menurut orang biasa saja tapi menurutku luar biasa. Terdengar sangat berlebihan memang, tapi ini aku, dan aku sedang berusaha mengatasi hal tersebut." Baek Hyun mengunyah permennya dan menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Aku juga sangat sensitive. Mudah marah dan menangis. Yeah, sifatku seperti anak remaja. Dan kadang aku sendiri jengkel dengan itu." Lanjut Baek Hyun.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu soal itu," Chan Yeol memberikan permennya lagi.

"Setidaknya aku lega saat ini," Baek Hyun menoleh kearah Chan Yeol dan Chan Yeol pun melakukan hal yang sama. Saling bertatapan berusaha mendalami perasaan masing-masing. Mereka terlihat indah dengan sinar bulan.

Masih bertatapan, suara berat Chan Yeol terdengar lirih, "Aku menyayangimu,"

Baek Hyun tersenyum. Sangat lembut dan meluluhkan. "Aku juga,"

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa. Terdengar sangat bahagia dan lepas. Telinga layar dan bocah sd telah kembali.

"Malam ini kau tidur denganku,"

"Aku tidak mau, telinga layar,"

"Aku akan berikan bonus jika kau mau tidur denganku,"

Alis Baek Hyun bertaut, "Apa?"

"Aku akan jadi guru rapp-mu,"

Chan Yeol menyayangi Baek Hyun. Begitupula sebaliknya. Mungkin Chan Yeol belum cukup berani untuk mengutarakan perasaannya saat ini. Ia belum cukup siap untuk itu. Chan Yeol hanya merasa sayang untuk mengakhiri masa-masa seperti ini bersama Baek Hyun dan digantikan oleh masa pacaran yang penuh dengan berbagai permasalahan dan cemburu. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengganti panggilan telinga layar dan bocah sd dengan panggilan chagi, honey, baby atau sejenisnya.

Tapi bukan berarti Chan Yeol tidak akan mengutarakan perasaannya. Ia akan melakukannya jika semuanya sudah matang dan ia butuh persiapan. Percayalah, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Yeah, dulu mungkin Chan Yeol tidak cukup berani untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya ia rasa. Chan Yeol hanya cemburu. Akhirnya Chan yeol mengalah dengan egonya dan mengakui kalau sebenarnya dia memang menyukai Baek Hyun. Yang terpenting saat ini bagi Chan Yeol adalah bagaimana ia bisa menggantikan Kris menjadi guru rapp bagi Baek Hyun.

.

.

.

**FIN~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

A/N : hai bertemu lagi heheheeee *wajah tanpa dosa* tadinya ingin jadiin twoshoot, tapi kayaknya kependekan kalo dijadiin twoshoot dan akhirnya dijadiin oneshoot, tapi kayaknya kepanjangan jg ya? Aah sudahlah. Hehehe mian ff icfy belum aku lanjut~ masih dalam proses. Tiba-tiba ilang feel nulis semenjak exo kambeeek, Fokus fangirl sih. Dan saat melihat moment krisbaek dan krisyeol yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, muncul deh ide nista kaya begini-_- lagian moment chanbaek berasa udah langka ya? Huweee sabar ya chanbaek shipper TT yaudah deh, ** makasih banyak yang udh bacaa~ makasih banyak banyak banyak banyak sama yang udh nyempetin buat review. Aku sayang kalian^^ hehe**

**Salam, **

**bysJ**


End file.
